


Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi

by Choup37



Series: Inefabble husbands [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Cute, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choup37/pseuds/Choup37
Summary: Pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, le duo est libre de passer Noël ensemble, sans devoir se cacher. Autant le rendre parfait, n'est-ce pas ? Si seulement Crowley parvenait à trouver un cadeau pour son ange..
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Inefabble husbands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185839
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi

**Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi**

* * *

Il était en retard.

Il était atrocement, _diaboliquement,_ en retard.

Crowley était maudit.

Était-ce une vengeance de l'Enfer pour sa révolte ? Il n'en serait même pas surpris, tiens. Ce serait bien leur genre. Se venger en pourrissant sa vie, lui qui avait juste voulu qu'on le laisse tranquille. Écoeurant, tiens.

Crowley se vengerait.

Une fois qu'il aurait enfin trouvé le cadeau parfait.

Ou un cadeau tout court.

À ce rythme, le démon commençait à abaisser ses standards.

Était-ce ce que vivaient les humains chaque année ?

C'était … pétrifiant.

Et diabolique.

Crowley n'était pas certain d'apprécier l'ironie.

Il lui fallait juste un cadeau, putain de merde ! Était-ce trop demander, enfin ? Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué !

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter la proposition de l'autre débile ?

Fêter Noël ensemble, qu'il avait dit. Célébrer leur nouvelle liberté sans se cacher, qu'il avait dit.

Crowley avait accepté, bien sûr.

Il avait toujours été prêt à s'amuser, et le faire aux dépens de leurs anciens camps était une occasion en or, impossible à refuser.

En ce 24 décembre, alors qu'il arpentait les rues de Londres, ses mains désespéramment vides, le démon commençait à remettre en cause son intelligence.

Autour de lui, la foule se pressait, les bras chargés de paquets.

Nourriture, décorations et cadeaux de dernière minute s'y mêlaient, formant une cacophonie de couleurs et formes qui, en temps normal, aurait fait naître un sourire sur le visage du roux.

En cet instant, cependant, Crowley faisait grise mine.

À quelques heures du réveillon, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé à offrir à son ami.

Le démon soupira, avant de se gratter le crâne.

Son statut magique l'empêchait de connaître l'enfer des migraines, mais il était certain que son corps allait trouver un moyen d'en créer une malgré tout, s'il continuait à tourner ainsi en rond.

Crowley se pinça le bout du nez, avant d'expirer profondément.

Un miracle, offrez-lui un miracle.

Les livres. Aziraphale adorait les livres, et encore plus lorsqu'ils étaient anciens. Il fallait qu'il trouve une librairie, il devait bien y en avoir d'ouvertes dans les parages, non ?

Picadilly, il fallait qu'il se rende dans Picadilly.

*-*

Dix minutes et trente secondes plus tard, une Bentley noire se garait en crissant devant _Hatchards,_ à la grande terreur des passants et oiseaux installés dignement sur les fils environnants.

Dans un grand claquement de porte, le démon sortit de sa voiture chérie, se dirigeant à grands pas vers la librairie.

Son destin était en marche.

Il trouverait ce livre.

Ou parchemin.

Ou rouleau.

Ou n'importe quoi sur lequel on pouvait écrire quelque chose.

Pas une tablette, bien sûr.

Bien sûr que non, enfin, il se rendait dans une librairie, soyez logiques, enfin !

Aziraphale était allergique à la technologie, de toute manière.

Il avait fallu des décennies à Crowley pour réussir à lui faire voir un film.

Et encore, un film en noir et blanc.

L'ange semblait ignorer que la couleur avait envahi le petit et le grand écran depuis les années 1970.

L'ange ignorait quasiment tout ce qui avait trait au cinéma, et, encore pire, à la télévision.

Aziraphale était un abonné fidèle de presque tous les journaux de la région, qu'ils soient informatifs, culinaires, historiques, ou, bien évidemment, littéraires.

Sa librairie comptait parmi les plus complètes du pays, si ce n'est du monde.

Il existait une raison pour laquelle on s'y pressait avec tant d'acharnement.

Crowley sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Aziraphale, ce rat de bibliothèque éternel. S'il parvenait à lui faire le coup de lui dénicher une nouvelle œuvre, il en entendrait parler des décennies.

Le sourire du démon augmenta, sa bonne humeur de retour alors qu'il se dirigeait avec fermeté vers l'immense zone dédiée aux œuvres anciennes.

  * _Monsieur ? Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?_



Une petite rousse le fixait, ses yeux verts interrogatifs emplis de reflets dorés. Ses longues mèches étaient ramenées en arrière par une série de petites barrettes multicolores, illuminant davantage encore les points de rousseur qui recouvraient ses joues.

Crowley l'apprécia instantanément.

Crowley appréciait tout ce qui était roux, comme lui.

Peut-être était-il orgueilleux, oui.

Et peut-être, peut-être que le traumatisme des bûchers n'était pas encore entièrement disparu de son esprit, même après tout ce temps, non. En même temps, vous lui pardonnerez, après s'être fait pourchassé inlassablement plusieurs centaines d'années à cause de la couleur des cheveux de son vaisseau. Le pauvre gars n'avait rien demandé, et lui non plus, et vraiment, le faire chier pour la couleur de son crâne était d'une débilité, oh, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas se défendre, bien sûr que si, un claquement de doigts et les abrutis finissaient figés, mais c'était désagréable, pas moyen de se déplacer sans être importuné, quitte à attirer l'attention, autant que ce soit pour ses mauvais tours, non ?

C'était vexant, vraiment.

Crowley dépensait beaucoup d'énergie à créer des plans diaboliques, et tout le monde s'en moquait.

Ne pouvait-il pas avoir droit à un peu de reconnaissance ?

Il était une diva, oui.

Et alors ?

Aziraphale l'aimait tel qu'il était.

Aziraphale l'avait toujours aimé tel qu'il était.

Aziraphale avait toujours été.. différent.

Et il n'aurait aucun cadeau, si Crowley continuait à se perdre ainsi dans le tréfonds de ses pensées obscures.

Un sourire immense éclaira ses lèvres, ses dents blanches étincelant dans la boutique alors qu'il ronronnait, tout charme diabolique sorti :

  * _A voir. Je cherche quelque chose de … différent. Ancien. Exceptionnel._



La roussette sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Crowley lui lança un clin d’œil, s'accoudant sur le comptoir.

  * _Mon .. ami … est un fan de vieux livres. De … cuisine, en particulier._ Il lui jeta un coup d’œil doré par dessus des lunettes. _Des .. suggestions de .. recettes?_



La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, avant de se pencher à son tour vers lui, amusée.

  * _Quel type de cuisine ?_
  * _Toutes_ , répliqua Crowley, en jouant de ses sourcils.



La rousse ne put contenir son rire.

  * _Je vois. Ok, je sais quel rayon vous intéressera. Suivez-moi,_ commenta-t-elle en se dirigeant à grands pas vers le fond du magasin, ses talons rouges claquant avec fermeté sur le sol.



Crowley la suivit en sautillant, un sourire orgueilleux sur le visage.

Son charme était infaillible.

Les poings sur les hanches, la vendeuse l'attendait au tournant d'un rayon, son expression déterminée.

D'un geste de la main, elle lui présenta les immenses étagères.

  * _Voici notre section dédiée à la cuisine internationale. Je pense que vous y trouverez votre bonheur._
  * _Hu ... Ouais.._ Le démon se gratta la tête. _La vache, c'est... immense. Azi adorerait,_ sourit-il.
  * _.. Monsieur Aziraphale ?_ S'exclama la vendeuse, sa voix partant dans les aigus alors qu'elle devenait soudainement surexcitée. _LE monsieur Aziraphale ?_



Crowley haussa un sourcil, avant de croiser les bras dédaigneusement.

  * _Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?_
  * _Maya, Maya Stenson, j'ai effectué mon stage chez lui ! Oh, je sais ce qu'il lui faut,_ s'exclama la rousse avant de pivoter sur ses talons, courant chercher l'escabeau qu'elle poussa avec férocité vers une partie précise de l'étagère.



Le démon haussa un peu plus son sourcil, avant de s'accouder contre le mur d'en face, la regardant farfouiller avec fureur dans les étages supérieurs.

  * _Non ... Non.. Pas assez ancien.. Trop commun.. Naaaaaaaaah.. Voilàààààààà !_



La tempête rousse à talons descendit en un éclair les barreaux, avant de présenter avec certitude et assurance un rouleau de parchemin au démon, qui le prit avec précaution et curiosité.

  * _Que ... Oh,_ souffla-t-il. _Oh, oui, ce sera.. parfait. Vous êtes .. diabolique, miss,_ s'exclama-t-il, en claquant de sa langue. _Merci pour tout,_ ajouta-t-il avant de claquer des doigts, figeant la donzelle et sa logorrhée à venir.



La démarche guillerette, il se dirigea vers la sortie, sa langue sifflant avec satisfaction entre ses lèvres.

Aziraphale serait fou de joie.

La gamine avait accompli un vrai miracle.

Se frottant le menton, il claqua les doigts, faisant apparaître une liasse de billets sur le comptoir.

Si l'ange apprenait qu'il avait volé le parchemin, il en entendrait parler des siècles.

Ce n'était pas comme si Crowley avait _vraiment_ besoin d'argent.

Mais son compagnon ne pourrait qu'apprécier son effort en gentillesse, n'est-ce pas ?

Noël, être généreux, tout cela.

L'emplumé lui en rabâchait les oreilles depuis des siècles.

S'il lui faisait plaisir cette fois, peut-être le lâcherait-il ?

Ce n'était pas comme si le démon voulait vraiment être agréable, n'est-ce pas ?

*-*

  * _Oh, j'ai quelque chose pour toi !_
  * _Vraiment ?_ S'étonna Aziraphale en haussant avec élégance son sourcil taillé à la perfection.
  * _Ouaaaaaais.. J'en ai bavé... Si tu savais.. Mais je suis content de moi.. Je pense que cela devrait te plaire, enfin, j'espère,_ marmonna le démon en se frottant le crâne, avant de sortir de l'intérieur de sa veste le parchemin ancien.



Les yeux de son compagnon se mirent immédiatement à briller.

  * _Oh, Crowley ! Un cadeau ? Pour moi ? Mon cher ! Mais c'est trop ! Oh, montre-moi cela,_ souffla-t-il en s'essuyant avec soin ses mains pales, avant de saisir avec délicatesse le parchemin. _Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Il semble ancien.. XVIIIème siècle.. Papier originaire de Constantinople.. Huuuuum._. murmura-t-il en le reniflant. _Oh, délicieux_ , souffla-t-il, alors que Crowley sentait l'intérieur de son ventre se tordre soudainement, une brutale chaleur l'envahissant devant l'extase évidente de l'ange.



Bordel.

Comment est-ce qu'Aziraphale pouvait-il tourner le moindre bout de papier en une tentation sur pattes ?

Il était sensé être un ange, pas un démon, merde !

  * _Huuuuum. Oh.. Voyons voir.. Hum.. Ooooh, Crowley,_ s'exclama-t-il en redressant ses lunettes. _Vraiment ? Oh, tu me connais trop bien, mon cher,_ lui sourit-il avec délectation.



Le démon lui envoya un clin d’œil.

  * _6000 ans dans mes pattes, à force, je n'ai pas le choix. Et tu es tellement gourmand,_ le taquina-t-il.
  * _Un vilain défaut dont je ne semble pas parvenir à me débarrasser,_ soupira l'intéressé, avant de renifler de nouveau le parchemin.
  * _Rien de mal à cela,_ sourit Crowley, en essuyant précipitamment ses mains moites sous la table. _Un défaut très cool, la gourmandise. Plein de variantes. Super fun. J'adore les gourmands, je m'amuse beaucoup avec eux._



Aziraphale ne put contenir son rire.

  * _Oh, que ne le sais-je, très cher. Merci,_ sourit-il en lui lançant un sourire étincelant. _Sois certain que j'emploierai avec ferveur les informations offertes._
  * _Ben y a intérêt.. Comment je peux tenter les gens avec de nouvelles recettes autrement ?_ Plaisanta le démon, s'attirant un regard tendre.



Sur le parchemin centenaire, était écrit d'une plume parfaitement taillée:

**_Origines, variétés et recettes – Des épices présentes dans tous les territoires de l'empire ottoman, 1750_ **

Un cadeau parfait, pour un gourmet exquis.

Crowley ne pouvait attendre les futurs repas voluptueux qu'Aziraphale leur concocterait.

Le dit-Aziraphale jeta un dernier regard empli d'amour à son présent, avant de le rouler avec soin, et se lever pour le poser sur la table basse.

  * _Puisque nous en sommes à cette partie de la célébration, il me semble approprié de t'offrir ton propre cadeau._
  * _Hu ? Cadeau ? Tu m'as fait un cadeau ?_ S'étouffa le démon dans son verre de vin.



Aziraphale lui lança un regard plat.

  * _Bien évidemment, mon cher. C'est Noël._
  * _Oh .. Je.._ Le démon se redressa sur sa chaise, surexcité. _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Montre !_
  * _Ce n'est pas grand-chose .. Juste un petit quelque chose, qui, je l'espère, te fera plaisir,_ murmura timidement son ami en sortant un petit paquet d'un tiroir.



Le paquet était orange, comme la couleur des cheveux de Crowley. Un petit ruban doré l'ornementait, faisant sourire le démon qui le saisit avec voracité, le palpant avec frénésie.

  * _C'est tout doux.. Au moins c'est pas un livre.. C'est pour toi, ça, je ne suis pas un rat de bibliothèque, moi.. A manger ? Nan, c'est pas assez solide.. Pas un CD non plus.. Oh, oh, je sais,_ s'exclama-t-il, fou de joie. _C'est un vêtement ! Tu veux m'habiller, l'ange ?_ Le taquina-t-il en lui lançant un clin d’œil doré.



Celui-ci rosit légèrement.

  * _Ne pourrais-tu pas simplement ouvrir ton présent ?_
  * _Et manquer la chance de te faire rougir comme un coq ?_ Rit le roux. _Même pas en rêve ! Voyons vooooooir_ , ronronna-t-il, en faisant claquer sa langue entre ses dents. _Je .. Oh,_ souffla-t-il, pris de court.



Une cravate.

Mais pas n'importe quelle cravate.

Une cravate d'un rouge flamboyant, au tissu plus doux que tous ceux existant à leur époque.

En haut du vêtement, deux petites lettres cousues d'un fil doré, se faisant face au centre d'un cercle.

A et C.

  * _L'ange,_ souffla-t-il.
  * _Je pensais.. Ainsi.. Je l'ai bénie.. Elle te protégerait partout, où que tu te rendes,_ murmura doucement son ami angélique.



Crowley releva son regard flamboyant vers lui.

Les joues d'Aziraphale virèrent au rouge écrevisse.

  * _Béni_?



L'ange hocha nerveusement la tête.

  * _Quelques gouttes d'eau bénite.. Suffisamment pour te protéger, sans pour autant te mettre en danger. Je .. Tu n'aimes pas ?_ Souffla-t-il.
  * _Quoi ? Tu déconnes ! J'adore ! C'est .. C'est génial ! C'est super ! Merci !_



Son ami se détendit.

  * _Oui ?_
  * _Oui ! Elle est magnifique ! J'adore !_ Répéta le démon, enthousiaste. _Totalement classe, tu as parfaitement choisi, l'ange, merci,_ ronronna-t-il en serrant sa main.



Aziraphale lui renvoya un léger sourire, ses doigts pressant immédiatement les siens en retour.

  * _Je suis heureux qu'elle te plaise._
  * _Elle me plaît, oh, elle me plaît ! Je vais la porter tout le temps,_ affirma-t-il, ravi, en la posant contre son costume, comparant déjà les couleurs. Un doute naquit dans son esprit. _C'est toi qui as gravé les initiales, ou.. Je le savais,_ rit-il en voyant son ami rougir un peu plus. _Tu as toujours été un tel perfectionniste._
  * _Pourquoi demander l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre lorsque je peux effectuer moi-même le travail ?_ Répliqua l'ange, ses joues rouges.



Crowley lui lança un clin d’œil, avant de ranger avec soin la cravate dans une poche intérieure.

  * _Et tu l'as parfaitement réussi. Merci, mon ange._
  * _Joyeux Noël, très cher,_ sourit doucement son compagnon.



Crowley pressa un peu plus fort sa main.

  * _Joyeux Noël, mon ange._




End file.
